Prison Block
Prison Block is the second level in Outlast. __TOC__ Summary After getting sedated and dragged by Father Martin, Miles wakes up in a locked cell, with the phrase "Rest in Peace" written in blood on the wall. When he approaches the door, one of the patients unlocks the door for him and quickly leaves. Miles leaves the cell and encounters The Twins, mysterious and psychopathic twin Variants, standing on the other side of the prison balcony behind iron bars, discussing about the idea of killing Miles and taking his tongue and liver, but decide not to do so yet, for it would be impolite towards Father Martin, who told them not to touch Miles. He then proceeds to the lower level of Prison Block and passes through a crack in the wall in one of the cells in order to reach the other side of the prison balcony. He traverses a ledge and proceeds through the decontamination chamber, following the blood towards the exit. Reaching the upper level (Block A), Miles encounters a Variant, repeating the bloody message left on the walls "Down the drain" with an arrow pointing towards a hole in the floor. Dropping down down the hole, the player will be required to find a switch for an airlock. After reaching the end of the hallway, a control room will be guarded by an armed Variant. The player must outmaneuver him and activate airlock. Going back, Miles will encounter the twins, yet again behind iron bars and will have to traverse a window ledge to get to the other side. As soon as he emerges, to his surprise, the twins will vanish. After passing through a destroyed airlock, Miles will find a keycard lying on the floor, which he will use it to access the showers, but will get ambushed by the twins, who manage to trap him in a narrow corridor, forcing him to use the smashed window to evade them. After reaching the security control for the fourth airlock, Chris Walker will appear from the other side and smash his way through the window, causing the airlock to malfunction and set on fire. An airvent is opened, allowing Miles to escape through the airduct. Chris will try to follow by bursting through a door and give chase to Miles. While attempting to run past the fire, an explosion occurs, blasting Miles into the lower floor of the Prison Block, onto a pile of body parts. Walker will follow soon after, while Miles will have to evade him and find an alternate path to the showers, leaving the block after climbing up through the cell area, eventually reaching the Sewer through a hole in the shower room. Notes & Documents *Father Martin's Cell can be unlocked by filming the phrase "REST IN PEACE" written in blood on the cell's wall. *Necromantic can be unlocked by filming inmates having sexual intercourse with a corpse after passing through the first crack in the wall. *Father Martin, Finger Painter can be found on the left side of the room next to the inmate on the upper floor of A block, whispering the bloody message on the wall "DOWN THE DRAIN". *Purge Gate Maintainance Memo can be found in a security room after traversing a window ledge in order to get to the other side of the iron bars. *Total Security can be unlocked by filming Chris Walker decapitating a security guard, after passing through a destroyed airlock to collect a keycard from a dead guard. *Dr. Wernicke Death Certificate can be found after escaping The Twins and going in one of the holding cells, located on the right side. *Dr. Wernicke Obituary can be found in the first cell on the left, after Miles jumps from a ledge in the cell area. *Walrider can be unlocked by filming "WALRIDER" written in blood in the shower room. Trivia * Two guards can be seen alive briefly before their deaths. One will get beaten to death by a prisoner and the other one will get beheaded by Chris Walker. *In the original version of the game, Miles pushed an assaulting Variant over the railing in Prison Block. After the game was updated and all of the quick time events were replaced with cutscenes, the outcome changes as another Variant assists Miles by pushing the assaulting Variant over the railing. Gallery Miles wakes up in a cell.png|Miles wakes up in a cell. Father Martin's cell.png|Father Martin's cell. Prison Block BG.png|Block B. First encounter with The Twins.png|First encounter with The Twins. Necromantic..png|Necromantic. Prison Block Blood Message 1.png|"God Always Provides A Way, Follow The Blood" - A message next to the first airlock. The first airlock..png|The first airlock. Block A Stairwell..png|Block A stairwell. Down the drain.png|"Down the drain" - A message seen after the stairwell. Guard Death.png|Guard beaten to death. First security room..png|First security room. Prison Block Blood Message 3.png|The second airlock, with the "Follow The Blood" message written on its walls. Second encounter with The Twins..png|Second encounter with The Twins. Second security room..png|Second security room. Broken airlock..png|A broken airlock. Guard Death2.png|Chris Walker decapitating a guard. The keycard, after passing the broken airlock..png|The keycard, after passing the broken airlock. The door leading to the showers..png|The door leading to the showers. The_Brothers3.png|The Twins ambush Miles. The holding sells..png|The holding cells. Third security room..png|Third security room. Chris Walker, breaking the fourth airlock..png|Chris Walker breaking the fourth airlock. Miles getting struck by fire....png|Miles getting struck by the explosion... ... and drops on a pile of corpses..png|... and drops on a pile of corpses. The panicing Variant..png|The panicking Variant. Block D..png|Block D. Upper view of block D..png|Upper view of block D. Second QTE.png|A Variant assaulting Miles. One of the cells in block D..png|One of the cells in block D, containing "Dr. Wernicke Obituary" document. Third QTE..png|A Variant assaults Miles while traversing a ledge. Walrider message.png|"Walrider" - A bloody message written on the walls in the showers. A hole in the showers, leading to the Sewer..png|A hole in the showers, leading to the Sewer. Levels list Category:Locations Category:Spoilers Category:Levels